Show and Tell
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Written for fma fuh q. Heiderich/Edward, light bondage, lemon, humor.


**Title:** Show and Tell**  
Genre:** Yaoi**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Pairing:** Alfons/Ed**  
Word Count:** 2,602  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** No spoilers. Light bondage lies within.

_**A/N: **_Written for fma_fuh_q. This month was Edward and I shoved an Alfons at him for my first time joining in over there~

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Amuse me."

Edward knew that tone of voice all too well, that not-quite-smile. He regarded Alfons with caution for a brief moment before replying.

"Are you saying that I'm boring?"

"Tell me more about Alchemy," Alfons clarified. He rolled over onto his side, causing the bed to dip slightly. He still didn't believe Ed's stories were true, but that didn't make them any less fun to listen to. He'd listened to his mother's fairy tales since he was a child and this was no different.

A quiet sigh passed over Ed's lips. He knew better than to try to argue with Alfons now. For the first few months of their friendship, he'd always try to convince the boy that Alchemy was _real_ and he wasn't just telling _stories_, but now he knew that it was best to just get on and start talking. Alfons liked to listen, and it was nice for him to reminisce about home for a while. They both got something nice out of it, so there was no real harm done.

"I've already told you so many stories about myself, Alfons-"

"Then tell me how it works," the taller blond said. "You've haven't told me that yet. How does this 'science' of that strange land work, hm?"

Edward blinked, then got up onto his knees. He mumbled unintelligible words to himself while looking for something and finally came up with a pencil.

"Circles," he finally said loud enough for Alfons to hear.

"Circles?"

Ignoring Alfons' question, Ed smoothed out the sheets on the bed. Alfons frowned at being ignored but didn't prod further. He sat up to give Ed more room and get a better view. Ed took the pencil and placed it eraser-end down on the bedsheet, pressing down with enough force that it left an indent while he 'drew' with it, making a pattern on the bed: a circle, roughly two feet in diameter with other lines and shapes inside of it.

"Circles!" Edward said once he was done, sticking the pencil behind his ear. "This one-" he cut off and shook his head. There was a playful glint in his eyes. "Nah, why does it matter what this one does? Alchemy doesn't work here."

Alfons' frown quirked into a pout. "Tell me," he said, inching closer to Ed. "It looks interesting. Why does it need all of those other lines? They're all touching another part of the design, nothing stands alone within the main circle."

Just because Alfons didn't believe in it didn't mean that he couldn't have a discussion about it. Besides, he found it rather... endearing when Ed became enraptured in a subject that he was passionate about.

Ed let out a hum and met Alfons' eyes. "Mmh, fine... If the array were broken up and didn't connect completely, then the energy wouldn't flow properly. This allows it to flow from my body into the array, and then the object that I'm transmuting, so that the Alchemy can be completed," he explained, conveniently 'forgetting' Alfons' question of _what_ that exact array was for.

"_Edward_."

... or not.

"_Alfons_," Ed whined back. Maybe annoying him would get his mind off of it?

"What does that circle do? You still haven't told me."

One golden eyebrow twitched, but the spasm quickly vanished while Edward tried to mask a grin.

"Why don't I show you instead, Alfons?"

"... show me?" Alfons asked, blinking. Then he snorted and laughed. "If you really want to, Edward." He leaned back on his hands and watched with an amused look on his face. Nothing was going to happen. Science ruled their world, _science_! Not Alchemy and magic.

_Perfect_, Ed thought. _At ease and not suspecting a thing, just like I need..._

Ed closed his eyes and took in a slow breath, then opened them again. Slowly, he brought his arms out to his sides, then drew them back in to his chest, palms together. While he was doing everything just the same as he would back home, he was putting on a bit more of a show right now for Alfons' sake-and to distract him. His hands came apart again, lowering and moving to press against the bed.

Right before his fingertips touched the sheets, Ed turned and lurched towards Alfons instead. In one quick movement, he was on the boy's hips, pinning him to the bed. Ed's false hand-the stronger of the two-went up under Alfons' shirt and pushed his against chest while his flesh hand was already pulling his shirt up over his head and tangling it around his wrists as a restraint.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

"That array was a nice, complex one," Ed started in a calm voice, cutting Alfons off. "It would have both strengthened the bonds of the sheet's threads, and caused them to come up and around your body and bind you to the mattress."

"G-Get off!" Alfons squeaked, blushing. "That's not fair!"

"You wanted me to show you what it did," Edward shrugged, "and I think I improvised quite well. You should really be on guard more. That was too easy, Alfons."

A disgruntled noise and more squirming was Alfons' only reply.

"Don't act like you don't like this..."

Alfons frowned and looked away, continuing to try to get his hands free from the twisted cloth that trapped them. If he could just get it a _little_ looser...

"Ah-ah~" Ed teased, reaching up and putting a hand on Alfons' wrists, pressing them to the bed. "Can't have you getting free yet. "I _know_ you're enjoying this. _I can feel it_."

"What do you mean you can feel-"

A gasp broke through their conversation and blue eyes snapped open wide when Edward rocked his hips down with sudden force.

"B-Bastard," Alfons whispered shakily.

"And now I can feel it more," he said with a grin.

The blush on Alfons' cheeks spread further, inching towards his neck each time that Ed opened his mouth and spoke. "Th-This really isn't fair," he stuttered, trying again. "I had no warning, you just-"

"And how many times have you done the same thing to _me_?" Ed countered, cocking a brow. "It's about time that I got even with you."

Before Alfons had time to form a reply, Ed slid back on his hips and started working the boy's pants open. This caused another fit of squirming and startled noises, then pleading.

"Y-You're going to be nice, at least?" Because Edward loved him and wouldn't be cruel. ... _right_?

Ed simply glanced up and met Alfons' eyes for a moment, the only answer that he was going to give, then raised up to his knees and pulled his pants down and off. The bulge in Alfons' shorts was so obvious that it caused Ed to smirk; already, there was a small wet spot where the tip of his erection pressed against the cloth.

"Didn't think you liked being tied up _that much_," Ed teased. "Maybe I'll have to do this more often..."

"Shut u-_aah_!" Alfons broke off in a moan, then hissed and ground up into Ed's palm when he was touched through his shorts.

"Or I could even do more _right now_," Edward purred, whispering into Alfons' ear now. "Spread your legs as wide as they'll go and tie them down to the bed." As if that wasn't enough teasing, his tongue flicked out to slowly trace the shell of his partner's ear while he waited for a response.

There was a prominent _twitch_ beneath Ed's fingers as soon as he mentioned restraining Alfons more. He grinned, then heard the boy starting to whine and whimper, the noises growing louder while he rocked his hips quicker.

"Shh!" Ed hushed him. "Gracia's going to hear us if you keep that up." He paused, then a positively wicked expression spread over his features. He quickly pulled his own shirt off and ignored Alfons' questions and renewed struggling.

"What are you doing now? E-Edw-mmph!"

His words were muffled when Edward wrapped his shirt around his head, tying it off in the back and gagging him with it. Alfons' breathing sped up and Ed licked his lips eagerly when he saw that the wet patch on his shorts had grown considerably in just a few minutes. Alfons _definitely_ liked this...

"Now that Gracia won't hear you..."

Alfons' expression edged between apprehension and need when he heard that. While he was enjoying the teasing so far, he was a bit impatient while on the receiving end of things, and already wanted Ed to just get on with things. He soon found that he wouldn't have to wait much longer, though. Edward made quick work of his shorts and then moved onto his own clothing.

"And I bet you thought that I was going to be _mean_ to you," he said, tossing his clothes off the edge of the bed and sliding down Alfons' body. "Shame on you, Alfons."

Alfons rolled his eyes. It was about all he could do while tied and gagged, but it got his point across just the same. It was _Edward Elric_ that he was dealing with. Thinking anything else would be madness.

His thoughts were jolted back to the present just in time to feel hot breaths caressing his hard flesh-_damnit_, Ed could move fast-before there was a tongue slowly dragging up his length. Alfons stared at Ed with wide eyes and tried to stay calm, despite his heart nearly jumping from his chest after just that one lick. Warmth was already curling up his spine and settling into his mind, urging him to push and grind into the next touch.

When Edward didn't pull back, Alfons kept going, lightly rocking his hips and pressing up against his tongue. A frantic, though muffled, whine broke through the panting that filled the room when Ed finally closed his lips around him and sucked. His tongue flicked beneath the head of Alfons' cock, bringing out a cry from the boy; though it was stifled by the gag, Ed could swear that it sounded like his name.

Far too soon for Alfons' liking, Ed pulled off of him. Both of them were panting-Alfons taking much heavier breaths than Edward, interspersed with the occasional whine-and Ed leaned over every so often to lap at Alfons' erection while he blindly rummaged in the side table for what he needed.

"There it is..." he mumbled, giving a long, firm lick before pulling back completely and sitting up.

In Ed's hand was a small bottle of oil. Just the sight of it made Alfons' eyes haze over. Grinning, Ed poured some into his hand and immediately wrapped it around Alfons' cock, squeezing gently while he slicked him. His false hand had to pin the boy's hips to the bed to stop him from bucking up too much.

"Calm down. At this rate, you're going to explode once we actually get going," Ed teased, trying to hold back a soft laugh at how eager Alfons was.

Alfons blushed, took a deep breath, and let his pelvis sink back down against the mattress, trying to relax. He didn't want to hurt Ed once he was trying to get onto him, either...

"Much better," Ed murmured, leaning over to place a kiss on Alfons' cheek. It was a rare display of affection, but he knew that it would help keep his nerves settled.

Ed straddled his hips, one hand on Alfons' erection to steady it beneath himself. Slowly, he started to spread his legs open more. He shivered when he felt the tip of Alfons' cock against himself. After a breath, he let the head ease inside of himself while he groaned quietly. A dull, though pleasant burn rippled through his muscles and he waited before sinking down completely onto Alfons.

"J-Just need a minute," Ed breathed out.

Alfons nodded in reply. Though they had sex often enough that Ed didn't need to be stretched anymore, he would still end up sore if they moved along too quickly. The last thing that Alfons wanted to do was cause him any pain. And it wasn't as if Alfons had any choice in the matter that time, anyways...

Soon enough, Alfons felt a familiar restlessness shiver up his spine when Ed lifted up off of him. He paused, then just let gravity pull him down the first time. It was torturously slow, but felt amazing for both of them. Alfons' hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly, still bound above his head, while he struggled not to move too much yet.

"_Alfons_," Ed moaned. The low, drawn out sound of his voice perfectly vocalized what the other couldn't.

Moment by moment, Ed moved faster, having had time to adjust more. He placed his hands on Alfons' chest for leverage and pushed himself up high, making Alfons groan and squirm every time Ed nearly pulled off of him completely.

"Wish you could see yourself right now, Alfons..." Ed panted.

Ed's tongue slid out to wet his lips and lingered for a few seconds while he stared at the expression–now more embarrassed than before, because of his comment-on the other blond's face. He shuddered, then opened his legs wider and started to ride Alfons harder. Alfons cried out against the gag and started to buck his hips; his first few attempts were ill-timed, but then he met Ed's thrusts perfectly.

"F-_Fuck!_" Edward gasped, almost losing his balance when he felt how deep Alfons was thrusting. He angled his hips and bit back a whimper while he searched for that spot...

Alfons watched Ed curiously, then grinned through the haze that clouded his mind. He suddenly thrust in hard and was rewarded with the sight of Ed arching back while gritting his teeth, trying to hold in a scream. Ed trembled and had lost some of his rhythm for a few seconds before he breathed out what sounded like _please_ and started up his previous pace again.

After a breath, Edward whined again-"_Please!"-_while clenching around Alfons' cock. The blond whimpered and panted, putting as much force behind his movements as he could and continuing to slam into Ed's prostate, if only to see the gorgeous reactions that it brought out. Each hit to the boy's nerves caused him to let out a choked noise and freeze for a second with his golden eyes wide. Alfons could feel Ed's body slowly tensing around him.

Suddenly, Edward lurched forwards and bit down on the crook of Alfons' neck to muffle a sharp cry. He continued to thrust, though out of rhythm now, while he came. Alfons flinched at being bitten, but groaned as soon as he felt the warmth of Ed's cum splattering over his stomach. He slammed his hips up faster and came within Ed's still-spasming muscles with a muffled moan.

Exhausted, both of them slumped and struggled for breath. Ed untied Alfons' gag right away to help him breathe, then flopped back on top of him with a faint grin across his face.

"Y-You really liked that," Ed panted.

"You're the one that needed to be gagged," Alfons countered right away. "Warn me next time before you bite me. And are you going to untie my wrists soon?" he started to whine, squirming and frowning while he looked up at his hands.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. That didn't take long.

"Keep this up and I'll show you more Alchemy," he threatened with a poke to Alfons' ribs.


End file.
